starborn_alignmentfandomcom-20200215-history
Aodh Herd
The Aodh Herd makes up one of the six playable factions in Starborn Alignment. Located on the continent Eithne, they are best known for their advanced technology, individualism, and infamous slave trade. Their patron god is Ignacio. Aodhians revere fire as their favored element. Culture Overview Aodhian culture is famously sybaritic and devoted to individualism. As a nation that subsists on capitalism they are inherently classist, and though recent years have seen the ladder to success grow more accessible, the line between nobility, commoners, and the subjugated remains distinct and nearly impossible to cross. Prideful to the tune of considering themselves the unequivocal ideal, they dismiss other herd horses as uncultured, barbaric entities, a belief that absolves the average Aodhian of any immediate guilt when participating in the slave trade. Materialism is a cultural virtue and being performative with both your appearance and actions is not uncommon nor unexpected, especially among the higher ranking classes. Etiquette * Aodhians hold a strong reverence for the sun, and as such their greetings, goodbye, and well wishes tend to reference it. ‘The sun shines on you’ is a fairly common compliment that, depending on context, can mean the receiver is clever, blessed, lovely, etc. * Pawing in someone’s direction is an obscene gesture, with varying degrees of severity depending on the context. Close friends may playfully paw at one another during banter, while pit fighters will paw at opponents in the arena, much to the crude delight of spectators. Pawing at someone with insulting intent, especially towards someone above your own rank, is much more serious. * Spitting at another's hooves, or even their face, is a common insult among the lower classes. 'I wouldn't spit on you if you were on fire' is a related insult that doesn't reflect as crassly on the speaker as actually spitting. * Failing to speak respectfully to a member of the Nobility is a punishable offense. Valore’s strict injured majesty laws can incarcerate sharp-tongued individuals for up to fifteen years at best, and earn a public execution at worst. It is thus recommended to take care with your words when in the company of a noble. Culture Gender and Sexuality * Gender roles do not exist in Aodhian society '''and an Aodhian's identity and/or genitals place no assumptions on their capabilities, limitations, preferences or role. Masculinity and femininity are not indicators of a binary gender, but a personal preference of individuals. Official and unofficial titles alike are strictly gender-neutral, and all gender identities are accepted and respected. * Regardless of an individual's sexual activity or lack there of, sex is an activity that is both integral and casual in Aodhian society. It is neither inherently significant nor romantic. Aodhians have no concept of virginal purity and consider it a repulsive, degenerate belief of lesser cultures. Homophobia is likewise nonexistent in Aodh, as there is no religious or cultural reason to hold such backwards beliefs. * In regards to romance, polyamory and monogamy are equally common and regarded with same amount of healthy respect. Sex may or may not have anything to do with a romantic relationship, even monogamous ones, and open relationships are common. '''Class * The gap between Aodh’s civilian classes is significant, with the nobility sitting comfortably at the top of the ladder. The Nobility are revered, or at the very least begrudgingly respected, by the lower classes. Their political significance is rivaled only by their implied wealth, which may or may not be as grand as an individual noble claims. While there is some wiggle room for wealthy commoners to rub shoulders with the elite, they are unlikely to be accepted as an equal. * Artisans enjoy a distinct 'celebrity' status in Valore. Though they hold no political weight in the courts, their endorsement (or lack thereof) can make or break a small business or commoner's reputation. Although Architects enjoy similar fame, it isn't to the same extent, a fact that is often brought up during heated inter-rank debates when the topic of integrating into the Artisan rank arises. * Chevaliers may hold authority, but they don't necessarily command respect. Though trained as elite soldiers, many will spend their entire careers playing the role of law enforcement, and will encounter all the drunken discourse that one would expect. * Commoners are the herd's most varied demographic, encompassing everything from famous slave traders to humble farmers. As such, a commoner's economic status can range from exceptionally wealthy to terribly poor. * Slaves are considered property, and their owner is responsible for any damages or difficulties the slave causes. They have no formal rights, including parental, and cannot own property or marry. During the summer of 1700, it was decreed that all slaves would be branded with Aodh's sigil. Food and Health * Aodh's abundant resources have allowed them to foster a intense culinary culture that values flavor profiles and innovative techniques. Meals are primarily cooked, as eating raw or uncooked food is thought to be 'a peasant's way' to eat. Vegetables, fruits, beans, cheese, and nuts make up the bulk of the Aodhian diet, with a healthy dose of spices, sauces, decadent pastries. Valore’s farmland are known for but not limited to: tomatoes, maize, pumpkins, apples, potatoes, broccoli, berries, grapes, pecans, walnuts, sunflower seeds, squash, plums, lettuce, wheat, soybeans, and turnips. What they can't cultivate at home, they import from distant lands. * Eithne is speckled with vineyards, ranging from small plantations that produce only one type of wine to multi-million shard businesses that have built upon generations of experience and good fortune. Most Aodhians have a glass with dinner, and many count themselves as connoisseurs. * Valore is home to an enormous hospital that employs only the finest medical graduates. The care they provide is innovative, renowned, and excessively pricey. Aodh does not practice free health care, and the best of the best are free to demand a high price. The private practices found in both the city and throughout Eithne range in affordability, with low-income and charity offices available in poorer areas. * Aodhians believe that one needs a lot of sunshine to be healthy, and thus festivals, gatherings, and parties tend to be held outside. Their appreciation for performance and grandeur ensure that all public events are fantastical and well catered. Laws dont be a jerk Religion Ignacio's okay. Industry eh Holidays FIRE FESTIVAL YA!!!! Playable Ranks * King * Royal Consort * Adviser * Envoy * Noble * Flamen * Artisan * Architect * Chevalier * Commoner * Merchant * Mistress * Courtesan * Slave Trader * Sanctum Helper * Smuggler * Scoundrel * Pit Fighter * Servile Slave * Labor Slave * Kindling Notable Figures Sinead is all you need Mythical Familiars DRAGONS... and those other three History Ancient Society kirins Gods War we messed up guys Aftermath crap Present Day yay Locations Valore she Haven that one Magmire it gone The Bones Herd Relations we're the best - aodhCategory:Faction Category:Herd